The Colours of Autumn
by Aeth
Summary: A short glimpse on how Harry might have fallen in love with Hermione.


A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic and the second fic I have written in general. It just came into my mind and I couldn't resist writing. If it's good and you'll like it, maybe I'll write more HP stories. 

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*~*~*~*

                                                **The Colours of Autumn**

It must have been the most beautiful Autumn Hogwarts have ever seen. Trees were full of golden, brown and yellow colours and everytime wind blew, they lost their leaves that flew away as high as the walls of the castle were. The weather was incredibly warm and there hasn't been a single rain drop from the sky since October started. The grass didn't lose anything from its greeness, it was still full of colourful leaves. As a matter of fact, leaves were everywhere in sight, but there was something magical about it that no one took care of cleaning them up. It was stil time until winter comes. 

Right among this scenery there was a seventeen-year-old boy dressed in long and balck robe, who was walking steadily towards the castle with a full bag of books on his shoulder. The gentle wind took control of his dark hair making the single strands dancing on the top of his head, and from time to time revealing the bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't seem to notice the beauty of the nature, his head was lowered as if he had admired his shoes, but in fact he was just flustered as he was having Divination in a few minutes. Apart from Potions those classes were really hard to survive, and his anxiety wasn't only because of the fact he wasn't interested in that kind of magic, but it was because of professor, who was whining about his coming death every lesson. None of her crazy prophecies turned out to be true, and it must have been just her daily ritual or something. It was surprising even to Harry how much patience he had. But his consolation was that he had a Quidditch practise right after Divination and he smiled to himself realizing that nothing would stop him from getting on his broomstick and going into the air after a tiny golden ball with a pair of wings. He absolutely loved it. 

Having speeded his pace up, he adjusted the bag belt on his shoulder and hurried to the courtyard where he had to meet Ron. Another blow of the wind blew away couple of leaves from the nearest trees and Harry's gaze followed them how they spinned around the ground just to jump up again and flew away. But slowly the vision of whirling leaves was replaced by another view and Harry stopped, completely stunned by what he had in front of his eyes. A few metres away, on a bench with a flowery patterns there was a girl with her sight lowered over a book which she held on her knees. She seemed to exude with some sort of light which drew Harry's eyes like a magnet and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he opened his eyes, the girl was still there, sitting on the bench, but Harry was even more astonished, because now he recognized the girl as Hermione. He blinked again in disbelief, but it was really Hermione. She looked so different, so... beautiful, that it made Harry look at her in a completely new way. He was watching her face, concentrated on the text she was reading, in her hair, which were falling cascadely over her shoulders, folding them like a natural cloak, he saw how groups of wisps were bending by the gentle blows of wind, and how her delicate hands were slowly shifting the pages of the book. And it was this moment that he realized how beautiful she was. Never before did he take notice of a such a detail how she mechanicaly adjusts the hair that fell on her face, putting them behind her ear, and now this simple gesture of hers took his breath away. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, and in each he saw Hermione, how she smiled at him from the other side of the table in the Great Hall, how she showed him the proper line in the book by her finger, how she bent her wrist in a control move of her wand, how she supported him during Quidditch matches, and so many others, all in one single moment.  He couldn't move and forgot about everything, hypnotized by the view of a girl, who was always by his side, and who he seemed to see for the first time. Just one question was wandering inside his head, returning and haunting his mind. 'How could I have been so blind?'

The wind blew away another part of leaves. Harry's mouth opened a little as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He just couldn't do anything but to admire Hermione with autumn leaves dancing gracefully around her. One of them landed gently on her head, and the boy felt sudden urge to walk to her and take it off. He was about to make his move when he saw how Hermione's hand slowly lifted up and grasped the leaf. She didn't turn her eyes away from the book until she felt that it had  tangled up in her hair, so she looked up and disentangled it. When her hand was falling down to rest on the book, she saw him and Harry felt just like he had been cougth by Filch while walking in the castle at night. Part of his mind returned to its normal state and he was just about to run away, when he noticed Hermione smiling at him in the sweetest way he had ever seen. That smile caused something to run down his body and to put a light blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what he was doing himself when he smiled back at her. The visions of smiling Hermione ran through his mind, but none of those smiles were as beautiful as the one she was giving him at that moment. He wanted to walk to her, seat next to her and ask her about anything, just to hear her voice. But before he had a chance to think over that, he heard Ron calling him from the distance. For a moment reality came back into his mind and he turned his head towards the castle, where he saw Ron waving his hand at him. Then he looked back at Hermione. She was still there, looking and smiling at him, and it was enough to bring the complete confussion back into his mind. The renewed shout of Ron made him realize how late it must have been and with an extreme strength of will Harry turned his gaze away from the beauty he had never seen, made a step back and run to the castle. 

He knew that half of the day should pass before he saw her again. 

*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Did you like it?


End file.
